


Rules Are Rules

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Kinda, Masturbation, Mild Nipple Play, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, nearly 6k of pure smut leTS GO MY HORNY PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "No touching yourself without permission." That one has already been broken, might as well go all the way now."No coming without permission." He’d be funnier than a clown to ever think that wouldn’t be happening."Only use your toys if we let you." And, really, what the hell? The beautiful vibrator is right next to him and he now has a finger inside his hole, it could only be considered a waste of time and energy if he doesn’t use the toy.//Taeyong is horny and decides to break the rules. Johnny and Yuta were supposed to be out but they end up coming home early, how do they react when they see him disobeying?





	Rules Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i always end up orphaning my smuts so it'll probably happen to this one too and i oop-  
hope you enjoy lol

Taeyong was aware the chances of this ending well were minimal, but he’d been willing to take the risks for the sake of his horniness.

To be fair, the others had told him they wouldn’t come back until late. Everyone was out, either in class, doing the do, or simply going out, they were all someplace that wasn’t the dorm and weren’t going to return anytime soon, which supposedly meant Taeyong would have all that time to himself.

Frankly, he knows the rules exist for a reason: to be followed. It doesn’t matter if he does something wrong and no one ends up knowing, this doesn’t change the fact that he would have broken the simple list of rules that’d been set up. He has never disobeyed in secret; the few times he’d done something against the meek instructions had been in the presence of the others and they were always there to witness it and fabricate an adequate punishment.

But this time was different, this time Taeyong had taken it upon himself to convince the persistently obedient part of his mind to break the rules just once. And he’d succeeded – the second he heard the door lock he was on his knees beside his bed, scrambling through the box of secrets to find his favorite toy. He honestly finds it beautiful, the long black vibrator accompanied by a remote with an array of settings that each torture his sweet spot differently.

The anxiety only kicked in after he’d shimmied off all his clothing and lay bare on his soft bed sheets, a bottle of lube in one hand and the toy in the other, dick already hard and prettily curved up. He looked down at himself, at his exposed body, and felt a shiver run down his spine as the realization of what he was about to do finally dawned. Pushing away the nervousness had been easier than he could have ever expected, the mere touch of his lubed hand dragging against his cock was enough to clear his mind and push away any regret for later.

Still, the reminder lingered. There are only three rules he has to follow, which doesn’t seem like much, but right now, with his aching erection getting the relief it is always deprived of and with his fingers prodding at his entrance, he finds it impossible to follow them ever again.

_No touching yourself without permission_. That one has already been broken, might as well go all the way now.

_No coming without permission. _He’d be funnier than a clown to ever think that wouldn’t be happening.

_Only use your toys if we let you. _And, really, what the hell? The beautiful vibrator is right next to him and he now has a finger inside his hole, it could only be considered a waste of time and energy if he _doesn’t_ use the toy.

Taeyong realizes he has to truly be blissed out and sunken deep in his headspace to actually make much noise, at least when he is with others. If he’s still conscious enough to hear his own voice he becomes much too self-aware and finds himself too distracted by forcing his mouth shut to really pay attention to the pleasure. He’s been told repeatedly that he should stop and let himself go, that the noises he makes only adds to the beauty of his being. Doyoung, having a big thing for making people scream, constantly complains about how quiet he is until he breaks, which takes quite a while, contrary to popular belief.

But he discovers as he shoves another finger inside his pleading hole, that when he is by himself he has no need to worry and the sounds that flow are natural and unsuppressed. He moans when he’s knuckles deep and moans again when his thumb swipes over the head of his dick and digs into his slit. It feels so good, so relieving, and for a challenging second, he asks himself why he doesn’t do this more often.

Stopping proves to be harder than he expected and he has to force his own fingers out of his hole, or else he most likely would have gone on forever, just fingering himself to desperation. But the vibrator reminds him of its existence when he feels it press against the side of his thigh and, with shaky fingers and a twitching dick, he grabs the object and coats it in lube. It’s big, bigger than Jaehyun, which says a lot. It even beats Johnny in width, though it could only ever dream of being as long as him.

For a few moments, Taeyong hesitates – he considers the mess this will make and how thoroughly he’ll have to wash the toy so nobody gets suspicious. It isn’t too late to ram his fingers back inside, jerk himself off and call it a day. Then again, that will never compare to the sensations he _knows_ the object will cause. Without another thought, he gets on his knees, aligns the vibrator with his entrance and, while taking a deep breath, sinks himself down, wincing when he feels the stretch. The burn is welcome and, really, he’d barely stretched himself out on purpose.

By the time the base _finally_ presses against the entrance to his hole, Taeyong is a gasping mess. The tip of the toy somehow manages to press directly on his prostate, almost painfully so, and every small movement makes him twitch. He falls forward onto his elbows, giving himself a few moments to adjust to the familiar feeling of being full. One hand reaches down and strokes his intimacy as a distraction while his walls adapt to the sudden intrusion. Once he deems it enough, he reaches for the remote and takes a deep breath before fumbling with the buttons and switching the toy to life.

The sensation is completely different from any other time he’d used it. It dawns on him that he has the power this time, that nobody is there to snatch the controller away and torture him however they please. Don’t be mistaken, he adores giving up all his control and having his pleasure manipulated by others, but it has been so long since he’s been able to do it himself and he finds that he enjoys it quite a lot.

Taeyong moans when he presses another button, the vibrations suddenly set into an uneven pattern that has his hips rutting against the bed pathetically. He bites his fist and takes his hand away from his dick in fear that he would not last long with such strong sensations. The pleasure that courses through his body is electrical and it burns every single nerve in his system, sets his mind ablaze and leaves him in a world of lust and relief.

He rolls onto his back and lets his legs fall open because he can’t stop his hips from grinding down and searching for any kind of friction. There is no rhythm to the vibration and the unsteadiness is beginning to get unbearable, so he presses something else and throws his head back with an embarrassingly high-pitched whine when the object starts to practically thrust into his prostate in a quick pace, giving him little to no time to think coherently.

It’s too much and he wants to drag this out as much as he can, so he quickly switches it to another setting that is far less brutal but drives him insane nonetheless. One of his hands fists into the sheet when he lets the remote slip away and the other drags up his torso, pausing at his chest to tweak his nipples and make his back arch.

The neglected erection he sports is twitching painfully, begging for attention, but he holds himself back, digs his hands into his scalp and pulls at the strands of black hair as his hips buck up uselessly. In the back of his mind, he notes how much noise he is making, how many whines are slipping past his lips and how many times he whimpers, but it doesn’t bother him this time, not when there isn’t anyone to hear him.

Or so he thought. Taeyong, lost in his newfound world of self-pleasure and glory, fails to hear the front door to the dorm open and the shuffling of people entering. In fact, a particularly rough vibration makes him moan more openly than before, his head lolling to the side as his mouth falls open and his eyes snap shut.

He fumbles for the remote and when his fingers finally find it, he blindly presses another button before tossing it away again, mind too dazed to care about it for now. It thrusts into his prostate like before, but at a pace much more tolerable and he feels his patience thinning. He reaches down and finally wraps his hand around his aching shaft again, forcing himself to keep his pace slow as the drag of skin against skin drives him closer and closer to the edge.

Behind his closed eyes he imagines how pretty he must look, sprawled out on the bed with a pretty vibrator up his ass and a dainty hand wrapped around his pathetic dick. The thought makes more blood rush south and he feels the knot in his stomach make him coil into himself as he reaches the very edge of release. The end of the straw is when he digs his nail into the slit of his dick again, deep and rough, making his back arch off the bed and his mouth fall open as his orgasm washes over him like some fucking tsunami.

It takes him a while to come back from his high and he only does so because the vibrator is still on and the oversensitivity is making him twitch painfully. He fumbles for the remote and whines when he can’t find it. Only when he sits up and lifts his gaze does his heart sink as he realizes that he is not alone anymore.

“Taeyong,” Johnny’s voice is laced with something Taeyong can’t quite describe, something beyond disappointment but not really within anger, that makes his breath hitch. “What did you just do?”

To his dread, standing a few feet from the bed are Yuta and Johnny, both fully clothed, making Taeyong even more hyperaware of the situation he finds himself in. The oldest has his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, a look on his face that almost makes it seem like he was bored. He’s staring at Taeyong like he truly expects him to answer, which they both know is not going to happen.

Yuta is practically glaring at him with a gaze so strong he flinches when their eyes meet. In his hand, Taeyong notices the remote and it’s only when he sees the other’s thumb fiddle with the buttons that he realizes he is done for. His body lurches forward and he gasps when the ruthless vibrations are back, digging into his sensitive prostate and making him writhe in oversensitivity. It’s too much and he wishes he could stop his dick from hardening back to life, but the sensations are too many and the way the two men are boring holes into him turns him on so much.

“You did something really, really fucking bad, Lee Taeyong,” Yuta practically growls and Taeyong can’t stop himself from openly whining. He feels more than sees the other stride towards him and suddenly there are hands on his skin, forcing him onto his stomach and pressing his body into the bed. The sound that comes out of his mouth when his dick roughly brushes against the sheets can only be described as a shriek.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he sputters, twisting against the body pinning him down. He shifts his hips in an attempt at relieving the painful pressure on his dick, but it only ends up making him thrust his ass back against Yuta, pushing the vibrator even deeper and making him cry out again, “Please, I’m sorry, stop, plea-please!”

The way Yuta grinds against him makes his body lock up and his eyes snap shut again. He has an iron grip on Taeyong’s wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand as the other holds onto his waist with just as much strength, surely enough to leave a dark bruise. His roughness is far from foreign but still manages to catch Taeyong off guard, or perhaps he’s realized how badly he fucked up and his body is overly tense with dread and worry for what is to come.

“What happened to that good boy act of yours, huh?” Johnny’s voice comes from above him and he lolls his head to the side to look up at him with pleading eyes. The older does not even blink at the pathetic act, his eyes still as strong as his demeanor. Taeyong opens his mouth to say something, but what comes out is only another whimper as he feels Yuta drag his nails down the side of his body, marking him up. “Look at you,” Johnny says, and his tone is so degrading it almost makes tears spill from Taeyong’s eyes, “Just yesterday I was calling you a pretty little boy, I even let you come twice.” A large hand wraps around the back of his neck and the act is so condescending yet simple, but it manages to come off as even more threatening than the rough way Yuta is treating him. “And this is how you thank me for being so nice?”

“I’m sorry, Johnny, please, I-” His words get cut off when the hold against his neck tightens so much it makes his head spin and his eyes roll back.

“No, you’re not,” Johnny whispers right against his ear and loosens the hold just enough for Taeyong to gasp. He feels a pang in his chest because _he is_ sorry, sorry for getting carried away and disobeying such simple rules, sorry for going against what he had been told to do.

“You’re going to be sorry, Taeyong,” Yuta says as he mercilessly bites into the other’s shoulder, almost enough to draw blood. But Taeyong barely notices it, too focused on the way Johnny’s hand makes him feel so pathetically small.

Suddenly, he’s being yanked onto his knees. The unexpected movement makes the toy shift inside him and, for a brief moment of relief, it isn’t pressing right up against his prostate, but then he’s forced up and the vibrations are back to torturing the sensitive spot directly. His hips buck forward on their own accord, but there is still no friction whatsoever.

“Look at me,” Yuta demands and Taeyong hastily obliges, craning his neck to meet the other’s terrifying and harsh gaze. It makes him want to recoil and hide from such unforgiving eyes, but he knows he has already screwed up enough and disobeying by now could lead to awful results. “You’re such a pathetic slut, Yong, you know that?” he says as his hand compels Taeyong’s jaw into going slack. Taeyong thinks he’s going to kiss him when he leans in, but he’s surprised when Yuta spits directly into his mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two for a few hot seconds. He nearly chokes and whines as his dick twitches, the vibrator is forgotten for a split second of pure shock.

Before he can swallow it, Yuta tilts Taeyong’s head towards Johnny and he catches a glimpse of the older smirking before he also spits. Taeyong feels the liquid trickling down his throat and he should be disgusted, but the way it makes him feel owned is so unexplainably sexy and makes his head spin. When Yuta lets go of his jaw, he finally swallows, not missing the way the other two men follow his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Please,” he gasps, “I’m sorry, I really am, please…”

Johnny is looking at him with an expression so blank it would be impossible to guess what he was thinking, if not for the glint that burns behind his eyes, a glint Taeyong is very much familiar with. It’s like the world stops when Johnny wraps his impossibly long fingers around Taeyong’s throat, his grip not as tight as it could be but still firm. Wide and guilty eyes meet dark and lustful ones and Taeyong almost forgets Yuta is there as well.

Almost.

Whilst Johnny naturally exerts a type of dominance that extrudes calm and collectiveness, a man in power that knows how to tear others apart and barely has to make an effort to do so, Yuta is the complete opposite. Taeyong finds it amazing how the man can switch between his soft and pretty headspace to the brutal and rough character he puts up in these situations. Yuta has always been wildly dominant with Taeyong, but he knows for a fact that the Japanese man can easily be torn down and forced into submission if the right words are used.

Right now, that certainly is not going to happen, not when Yuta digs his fingers in Taeyong’s hair and yanks his head back, nearly making Johnny’s firm hold on his neck disappear. He closes his eyes because the pain in his scalp is undeniable and Yuta’s hot breaths against his throat are beyond intimidating. The toy is still tormenting all the sensitive crevices inside him, making desperation bubble inside him as he gasps and writhes between the two bodies.

“What should we do with you?” Yuta mumbles against his skin. Taeyong feels his erection press against his lower back and the mere thought of it confined in those infuriatingly tight jeans is enough to make him whimper.

Johnny’s tongue is impossibly hot when it drags across Taeyong’s collarbones, the occasional grazing of his teeth only adding to the sensation. It’s so impossibly _hot_, feeling trapped between the two men, helpless as the feel his body up and down and mark him up with bites and scratches. His dick jumps every time Yuta drags his nails down his torso and his hole clenches around the toy whenever Johnny’s hold tightens around his neck. He cries out when a hand wraps around his neglected dick, Yuta takes the opportunity to spit in his mouth again and the utter humiliation makes him want to hide from the embarrassment.

“Is this what you wanted?” Johnny questions as his hand starts pumping Taeyong’s intimacy. The man finds it impossible to give an intelligible reply and can only offer a gasp as an answer. “Is it, Taeyong? Are you such a needy whore that you can’t wait for someone to play with you, needed to lie to everyone and fuck yourself open in secret?”

Taeyong whines when Yuta finally releases the hold on his hair, allowing his head to loll forward and hang low. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, whether to grip onto Johnny’s biceps, or to hold onto Yuta’s arms, or to fist the bedsheets around them. His eyes focus on Johnny pumping his dick and he can’t help but moan at how pathetically small he looks in those long and thick fingers.

“Such a shame,” Yuta mutters, “We were convinced you were the perfect good boy, but you’ve probably touched yourself without telling us many times before this, huh?”

“No, no, I haven’t! I-I promise!” Taeyong gasps as Johnny quickens his pace, setting a merciless rhythm that has Taeyong tapering over the edge. It’s already too much, the vibrator and the hand jerking him off, but when Yuta pinches both his nipples at once and bites his shoulder once more, he feels as though he would combust. “Yuta… Yu- Johnny, please… I’m going to…”

“Are you going to come again? Are you going to come like the little slut you are, with a vibrator up your ass?” The way Johnny’s husky voice makes his entire body shiver is so unexplainably delicious. A part of him knows the pleasure is going to be short-lived, but he can’t care, not when he’s so close to another orgasm.

“No, Johnny, I- ah!”

Taeyong’s mind goes blank when he feels a fingertip dig into his entrance beside the vibrator and Johnny’s grip – both on his dick and on his neck – tightens so much he finds he can’t breathe. What really pushes him over the edge is Yuta’s finger thrusting inside him at once, pushing the toy deeper and stretching his hole even further. His jaw goes slack and his eyes close when he finally reaches his high, hand uselessly trying to cling onto Johnny’s chest.

His orgasm is so intense he fears he almost blacks out, and he discovers he wishes he had because the high is starting to wear off but the two men don’t seem like they’re going to stop anytime soon. Johnny keeps pumping his intimacy at the same intensity as when he began, mercilessly torturing his softening dick. The first few tears drip down his face when Yuta pulls out his finger, only to return with a second. There’s so much lube, he can feel the wet and cold liquid dripping down his thighs, which quiver as he’s stretched beyond his limits.

Many would be surprised to find out that bringing Taeyong to tears during these moments is much harder than it seems. Normally, it would take a shit ton of foreplay and even more teasing to break him down into a crying mess. But the sensations are simply too many and the overwhelming presence of the two men has him crumbling. He can’t help but feel even smaller when Johnny comes closer, still fully clothed, and presses their fronts together; the rough material of his jeans against Taeyong’s spent cock is too much and he tries to tell him this but all that comes out are incomprehensible cries.

“You’re such a fucking whore, Taeyong,” Yuta’s words are accompanied by a particularly hard thrust of his fingers that makes Taeyong lurch forward, practically face planting into Johnny’s chest. He buries his face in the familiar body, whines, and tangles his hands in the soft fabric of his shirt.

Now his entire body is quivering, he’s become nothing but a trembling mess for the two to play with. Johnny lets go of his neck and he almost whines at the loss, but then he’s fisting Taeyong’s hair, pulling his head back so Yuta’s chest is flush against his spine.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he nearly misses Johnny’s strong voice when Yuta curls his fingers inside him, “You’re going to come again to prove how much of a slut you are,” Taeyong sobs when Johnny slots a thigh between his own, presses against his dick with no remorse whatsoever, “Then, Yuta’s going to fuck your ass and I’m going to fuck your mouth.” He feels Yuta’s erection twitch against his back, “And you’re going to be good for us to prove just how sorry you really are.”

The weight in his voice serves as the final push for Taeyong’s dick to twitch. More tears spill when he realizes just how quickly he’s getting hard again, just how crazy the vibrator and Yuta’s fingers are making him. The man adds a third one and Taeyong thinks he’s reached his limit, but the vibrator’s setting suddenly changes and he realizes it’s not enough. He couldn’t hold back the sounds he makes even if he tried and, frankly, he is too drowned in oversensitivity to care about that now.

Something is missing and he struggles to think of what it is, but Johnny seems to notice and the hand in his scalp stops abusing his strands of hair in favor of hastily bringing his head forward. Their lips meet in what can barely be considered a kiss, more a sloppy clash of tongue and teeth. Johnny practically fucks his mouth with his tongue and Taeyong feels himself tumbling towards the edge at a thousand miles per hour.

He moans into Johnny’s mouth when he comes again with Yuta’s fingers digging into his prostate and the vibrator abusing of his sensitivity. His hips grind down on the thigh pressed against his crotch and his dick spurts a pathetic string of white as his entire body locks up, hands struggling to find purchase and chest heaving.

What happens next is almost too fast for Taeyong’s cum-struck mind to understand, but he faintly registers Yuta pulling his fingers out and the vibrator being turned off. There’s a hand between his shoulder blades that encourages him to stand on all fours – his arms nearly give in under his weight but he manages to stay up. He feels a tug on the base of the toy and has to bite back a whine.

“Keep it in,” Johnny grunts. Taeyong looks up to see the man practically glaring at his ass, eyes the darkest they’ve ever been, and he whimpers. Yuta also seems effected as he quietly moans a swear.

Embarrassment makes Taeyong’s cheeks glow a bright red as Yuta spreads his cheeks, marveling in the way the vibrator fills him up so much. Johnny finds a way of distracting him by carding one hand through Taeyong’s hair and tucking a finger under his chin, making their eyes meet. With the other hand, he unbuttons his jeans and Taeyong immediately understands what’s being asked of him.

As previously mentioned, Johnny’s dick is fucking _huge_. Taeyong moans when the man pulls it out of his boxers, the red and swollen head is right in front of his eyes. He licks his lips and looks up at the other again, asking for permission, which is quickly granted by a curt nod. Taeyong gapes at how small his hand looks wrapped around the erection and suddenly his mouth is watering and aching to have it inside him urgently.

Before he has the chance to kiss the head of Johnny’s dick, he feels something press against his entrance and his breath hitches. Yuta may not be as big as Johnny – then again, Taeyong is pretty sure Johnny has the biggest dick in the entire fucking world – but he lacks nothing; his dick is long and just thick enough, it curves up and always manages to find Taeyong’s sweet spot when they fuck. That being said, his stomach drops as he realizes that he’s about to be fucked by a big dick next to a big vibrator, possibly the fullest he’s ever been and anxiety suddenly rushes through his veins.

Yuta, ever so attentive notices his nervousness and leans over him, pressing his chest flush against the smaller man’s back. The warmth is enough to ground him and make him feel that much safer, but tears still flow when Yuta pushes in, every centimeter feeling like torture as his dick fills up the space the vibrator hasn’t. It feels like forever until the man’s hips finally press against his ass and when he does, Taeyong lets out another cry, arms giving out and forehead falling against Johnny’s thigh.

Neither of them say anything, but the tender kisses Yuta presses on his back and Johnny’s gentle fingers carding through his hair are enough to reassure him. He takes a few deep breaths, gasps and tries to collect himself as best as he can. The stretch burns so fucking good and his dick is almost fully hard again, simply because of how Yuta’s dick is pressing against his prostate. After a few moments, Taeyong forces himself onto his elbows and looks over his shoulder, meeting Yuta’s sharp gaze. The man gets the signal and hesitantly rolls his hips.

One of his hands is gripping the base of the vibrator, keeping it in and making sure it doesn’t slip out when he pulls back slightly and thrusts back in, and the other is wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, locking him in place. It hurts for a few moments, but then Yuta is thrusting into his prostate and the pain no longer seems to matter.

Johnny, who’s been patiently waiting, grips Taeyong’s jaw and brings his attention back to his dick. Taeyong hums before wrapping a shaky hand around it again, closing his eyes as he leans forward and kisses the head while Yuta starts picking up his pace. He licks a fat strip down the shaft and pauses at the base, nibbling at the sensitive skin and whimpering at the strength of the man behind him.

The way Johnny moans when Taeyong finally pushes the dick inside his mouth is incredibly sexy and makes his stomach burn in arousal. It nearly beats Yuta’s hot grunts as he stuffs himself deeper into the tight hole while his eyes trail to the scene in front of him.

Taeyong doesn’t have much energy to focus on sucking dick and his stamina is coming to an end, but Johnny is quick to notice; he threads his fingers in Taeyong’s hair again, holding his head in place and shallowly thrusting into the wet cavity. The man moans around him and lets himself be used. His body is pushed forward every time Yuta thrusts into him and the force of it makes him gag around Johnny’s dick and it’s all so fucking _hot_.

When the vibrator comes to life again, Taeyong just about loses the sliver of sanity he had left. He chokes around the dick in his mouth and feels his dick jump when he picks up on Yuta’s moans. The steady rhythm they’d begun creating is becoming a complete mess, the sound of skin slapping against skin in such an uneven pattern echoing through the room.

Johnny’s pace picks up rapidly and Taeyong has to remind himself to relax as the man’s dick reaches the back of his throat repeatedly, nearly choking him more than a few times. There isn’t even a proper word for the sounds Taeyong is making, all high-pitched mewls that rumble his chest. The constant abuse of his prostate is driving him towards the edge for the fourth time and he fears he’ll be coming sooner than he anticipated.

This proves to be true when Yuta reaches down without warning and wraps a tight fist around his cock, making him practically scream when he begins pumping. Taeyong’s orgasm knocks him over yet again; his arms nearly give in – at this point its just Johnny’s hand in his hair that’s holding him up, really – and his back arches so much his spine nearly snaps. His jaw goes completely slack, which only spurs Johnny on to fuck his mouth even deeper, and his ass pushes against Yuta’s hips.

He knows the two are close by the way Yuta is violently pounding into him and Johnny has gone completely silent, biting his lips as he drills into Taeyong’s head, but he is so incredibly sensitive and those moments seem to drag out into hours. He’s sobbing, fat tears rolling down his face and mixing with the saliva dripping from his mouth and it’s so fucking disgusting and painful and Taeyong hates that he can still feel arousal bubbling inside his stomach.

When Johnny comes, he comes _a lot_, so much Taeyong doesn’t manage to swallow it all and the liquid drooling past his lips only adds to the filth. He looks up past his eyelashes and sees Johnny staring at him with _that goddamn look in his eye_ that’s just so fucking sexy.

Yuta follows suit a few moments later, shoving his dick as deep as it would go and digging his teeth into Taeyong’s shoulder because apparently that seems to be his thing today. Johnny’s dick is still in his mouth and the man hisses when he pulls out, fingers still laced in the dark strands of hair. Eventually, Yuta starts twitching in oversensitivity as well and Taeyong is left with only the vibrator inside him.

Which, by the way, is still fucking on.

“Please, stop, please, please! I- I can’t… It’s too much, please…” Taeyong sobs and writhes against the bedsheets as the persistent vibrations keep torturing him.

“I think he can come one more time, don’t you think so, Yuta?” Johnny’s voice is downright provocative and Taeyong thinks his body is going to explode when he hears Yuta chuckle and mutter an agreement.

“No, no, no, take it out, please take it- ah, no!”

Taeyong wails when his body is flipped over, lips immediately attach to his dick and a mouth sinks down until he is engulfed in wet warmth from the tip to the base. His hand tries pulling at Yuta’s hair to tug him off, but he has such little strength and quickly discovers that he is utterly helpless.

Of course, his fifth orgasm only hits him when Johnny wraps a hand around his throat and nonchalantly spits on his face, the humiliation and desperateness enough to push him over the edge.

His high is short-lived since he is quickly overwhelmed by how sensitive everything feels. For a second he fears that the two plan on going further and his safeword is on the tip of his tongue, but Yuta pulls off his dick and Johnny lets go of his neck. There are lips on his, soft ones that he recognizes belong to Yuta, and he’s still crying as a hand gently tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear and sweet nothings are whispered in his ear.

Johnny’s warmth is gone for a few moments, but he’s too distracted by Yuta pulling out the toy to really pay much mind to that. He whimpers and blushes at the disgusting squelch that sounds when the vibrator is finally out of his ass. Yuta only adds to his embarrassment when he laughs, that gorgeous smile of his making Taeyong want to bury himself in a hole and never come out again.

“You’re insufferable, Taeyong,” Johnny says once he returns with a warm wet towel. Taeyong scoffs and lets himself be cleaned, winces when the fabric touches a sensitive spot.

“_I’m _insufferable? You do realize what you just did to me, right?”

“Oh, shut up, you loved it.” Yuta says and Taeyong wants to pretend he didn’t, but that proves to be difficult.

“Not the point,” he says instead.

They don’t bother thoroughly cleaning up, all of them too tired to care for something so unimportant at that moment. Yuta grudgingly gets up to switch the lights off as Johnny pulls Taeyong under the cover, pressing his buff chest against his back and tangling their legs. Yuta joins them with a huff and Taeyong is quick to wrap his arms around the man’s waist and stuff his nose into his neck, inhaling the sweet smell he’s so familiar with.

But before he can enter the precious world of slumber, Johnny says, in his ever-demanding tone, “Rules are rules, Taeyong. Never fucking break them again.”

“Okay,” Taeyong says with a small smile that they all know is there because he most certainly, 100%, will be breaking them again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please comment what you thought and maybe some suggestions/requests 'o'
> 
> i have lots of non-smut works, please check them out if you have time!!


End file.
